


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by minnemouse_BEANS



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dead Stoick the Vast, i miss stoick lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnemouse_BEANS/pseuds/minnemouse_BEANS
Summary: so, i intended for this to have more of a songfic vibe, but it didn't go that wayprob for the best. if youve seen my pjo ipod shuffle challenge then you know im not excellent at songfics.
Relationships: Stoick the Vast/Valka
Kudos: 3





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**_Valka_ **

She’d found herself humming that song. 

The one she’d song on her wedding night. 

With  _ him.  _

She used to love it, that song. 

She loved the way he’d sing it so gently around the house, almost like a lullaby. She loved the way he’d invite her to dance it with him while wearing the biggest grin. She loved the way he’d vowed to teach it to Hiccup when he got old enough to sing it with someone himself. 

She felt herself start to shake. She’d shed a tear at his funeral, yes, but she’d yet to

_ really cry. _ To let it sink in that despite her staying away, staying away because she knew she  _ couldn’t _ kill a dragon, he was still dead. 

Her son would be a good chief, she’d already seen her evidence of that, but he was only  _ twenty _ . He was so  _ young  _ to have lost Stoick. 

It hurt so  _ much _ that she had stayed away for twenty years, trying her best to protect them both, and when she’d finally gotten to see that maybe living back with them was a possibility, she’d had him  _ ripped _ away from her. 

It wasn’t Toothless’s fault. She’d never hold it against him. 

But it hurt all the same. 

It hurt that she had missed so much, only for it to be in vain. 

Being sure of Stoick and Hiccup’s safety while staying away hadn’t been fun, but knowing full well that Stoick was dead any way was.

So. 

Much. 

_ Worse. _

And she finally let herself really cry. She let go of that particular door and let all the  _ emotion _ rush into her for the first time since she’d seen him fall. 

And it felt  _ good.  _

Like a release of sorts. 

Like, sure she was hurting, but at the very least she wasn’t cramming it all back down. 

So she let the emotion flow over her and wash away and she settled into the gentle emptiness it left. 


End file.
